


Cheer me up please

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, simon has a pet betta fish, sorry if this isnt good i wrote it on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon is having a bad day, Baz makes him feel better.





	Cheer me up please

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published yesterday for the carry on countdown but hehehehe didn't feel like writing. Also Poisson is the French word for fish so it's pronounced "p-wa-son". I apologize for it being so short, but I haven't had the motivation to write :/

**SIMON**

Today has been horrible. I woke up with a scratchy throat and a migraine. If that wasn’t enough I was also late to my first class. On top of all that Baz didn’t spend the night so I was very disappointed when I didn’t get my morning cuddles. All in all, today has been horrible, and all I want to do is go home and sleep. I still have a splitting migraine but at least my throat feels a bit less inflamed.

I walk into the flat and reach over for the bowl of candy by the door. Only to realize that it’s empty. Of course this just adds on to my already bad day. I huff and kick my shoes off. Penny isn’t home so it’s just me and my betta fish, Poisson. I have no idea what Poisson means, Baz named him. Everytime Penny looks at the fish she starts laughing so maybe it’s an inside joke between the two of them.

I sit down on the sofa and tuck my legs underneath me. Netflix has never sounded as good as it does now.

—

Three episodes and five scones later Penny walks through the door.

“Hi, Simon! How was your day?” She asks.

“Horrible Pen, my head is killing me, Baz isn’t here, and I was late to class.”

“Why don’t you text Baz? And also set some alarms, your method of waking up with the sun doesn’t exactly work Simon.”

“But—I don’t wanna bother Baz. He’s more than likely busy,” I hang my head low. The last time we saw each other he was a little irritated.

“Simon, text him. I’m sure he’s waiting to hear from you.”

“Fine,” I pull my phone out and open Baz’s contact.

_ Simon: Are you coming to the flat today? _

_ Baz: Do you want me to? _

_ Simon: Of course I want you to _

_ Baz: Then I’ll be over soon _

I look up at Penny and sigh. “Baz says he’ll be over soon.”

“See, nothing to worry about,” she reaches up and ruffles my hair. “Now if you would please excuse me, I have a paper to work on,” Penny stands and heads for her room.

—

“Poisson, what’s it like to have no bad days?” I’m speaking to a fish aloud. I think I’ve officially lost it.

“You’re living the life, man. Look at all the space you have! Plus a little pineapple house. Truly the best life a betta fish could live.”

Someone clears their throat from behind me and I turn around.

“You know, bettas aren’t supposed to have large decorations in their tanks,” Baz says, though he’s smiling so I doubt he’s upset about it.

I turn back to the tank and frown. “Well Poisson, guess you aren’t living the life.”

“Snow is there something wrong?” Baz asks.

“Bazzzz I’ve had a terrible day. I just want to sleep but my head hurts so bad I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep,” my eyes are starting to well up, thankfully Baz can’t see them.

“Simon…” he puts his hand on my back and turns me around, “It’s okay, love. We can go lay down now if you want,” his fingers are brushing away the few tears that have fallen.

“Yes, I want that,” I whisper, “And do you really think Poisson shouldn’t have the pineapple house?”

Baz glances over at the fish tank. “I’m sure Poisson loves his pineapple house.”

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how hard I laughed at the idea of Baz suggesting "Poisson" for the betta fish. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
